Lies the Heart Tell
by Shiroi Hoshi
Summary: A whirlwind of emotions; a maelstrom of feeling. That's how Hijikata thinks Gintoki makes him feel. But the heart loves telling lies...or does it really? Oneshot GinHiji drabbles. Every chapter focuses on a single emotion that Gintoki makes Hijikata feel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. This is my VERY VERY FIRST GinHiji fic. Recently i've become very obsessed with this pairing, hope you guys like it! This was actually written for my cousin, the one who introduced to me this awesome world which has now become my alternate universe. Dear _HijiMayo_, this is for you, hope you appreciate this! (X though i mailed you my handwritten chapters already... But this is a little bit edited. I'm trying to make this chapter hit a thousand words haha (: can you just...write me my letter already? Please?**

* * *

**Exasperation**

Hijikata Toushirou sat outside his room, leaning against the doors and gazing at the stars while he took long drags on his cigarette. "Damn that Yorozuya... He's late." A semi translucent cloud drifted in front of the waning moonー a significant sliver of soft, shimmering glow that somehow illuminated the black canvas of night enough for vision to succeed.

Thin trails of smoke wisped from his lips and spiralled upwards into nothing. It was a cold night, and he didn't appreciate sitting in the freezing chill in a hakama. His eyes narrowed when he noticed a silhouette sauntering towards him with an air of nonchalance. "That bastard... still taking his own sweet time. I'm going to bash his head in..."

"Yo, Oogushi-kun! What's upー"

Hijikata chucked the cigarette at the silver-haired samurai, who yelped in surprise and stamped the glowing tip out. "What 'what's up', you bastard! What have you been doing! I've been sitting out here freezing my bloody ass off and you don't even apologize!"

Gintoki observed the tints of red start to spread out on Hijikata's cheeks, partly from his irritation and partly from the cold. "Well then..."

"This is it! You're always lateー" he was cut off when Gintoki leaned forward to place his lips on Hijikata's open mouth. The sudden movement shocked the vice-commander speechless and the blush on his face intensified.

Gintoki pulled back and smirking, stroked Hijikata's cheek with his finger. "You're cold, so I thought you needed some warming up."

"That...the..." Hijikata cursed himself for stuttering. "We're outside! What if Kondo-san or Sougo or Yamazaki saw that! They would make a ruckus! They would never let me forget this! Iー"

"Ah? There's no one around." Gintoki kissed the flustered vice commander again. "With this, I am forgiven, right?"

"Well...that's..."

"I know I am. Now, it's bloody freezing out here..." Gintoki pushed aside the door and went into the room.

"O...oi! Yorozuya! How can you just invite yourself into someone'sーinto MY room!"

Gintoki's head appeared again around the door. "Can I come in?"

"What's the use of asking when you're already inside!"

"So I can?"

"N...no!"

"Eh?" Gintoki scratched his head and reached out to grab the blushing man's hand. "Come on, don't be shy. Come warm up with Gin-san."

"D...don't touch me!" Hijikata jumped away from Gintoki's touch and glowered at him. "It... It feels disgusting."

"I thought you like it when I touch you～"

"Shut up!" Hijikata shoved him inside and stumbled after him into the room, closed the door, and sat awkwardly beside Gintoki at the table.

It's been three months since Hijikata started to date Gintoki, and he still couldn't get used to the fact that he was dating another man, and not just any manーthe damned Yorozuya, the former Shiroyasha who participated in Joui activities, had a foul personality and yet somehow managed to charm Hijikata with his aloofness, permed silver hair and dead fish eyes. He would never have imagined even getting along with someone like Gintoki without spitting vulgarities and insults at each other every second, much less date him, but all those times when he argued with Gintoki over the smallest, nonsensical little petty issues, he could feel a strange connection between them, binding them together.

It all happened one day when they were arguing about the wonders of parfaits and mayonnaise. Gintoki had stood up, leaned over the table, and pressed his lips against Hijikata's. "Why don't you go out with me?" He had asked, the trademark arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

Hijikata, stunned, had tossed his mayonnaise topped dango in Gintoki's face and answered, "why not," before he could stop himself; before he even knew what was happening, or realized what he had just agreed to.

Over the next few months, the connection developed into a love-hate relationship, forming a strong bond between them, mostly through the half hearted efforts of Gintoki, because Hijikata could only focus on denying the growing attraction he felt for the charismatic samurai.

Gintoki had been looking at Hijikata while he played memory after memory in his head. "Oi, Hijikata-kun..." he leaned in closer to the vice commander and Hijikata could feel the strawberry scented breath caressing his cheek. "What are you thinking about?"

"That's none of your business," Hijikata muttered lighting another cigarette and scooting away.

"Oh?" Gintoki grinned, his hand creeping towards Hijikata's thigh. "I bet you were thinking about that time we *beep* and I *beep* your *beep* so hard you *beep*ー"

"D...don't touch me! Stop saying that!"

Mostly he exasperated Hijikata, but he kind of liked it, so he wasn't going to complain.

* * *

**A/N: Haha how was it? I intend to make every chapter center around a feeling or emotion Gin makes Hiji feel. I'm open to feedback, so please REVIEW okay? I sort of have the next few chapters planned out by giving muself title stimuluses, and the next chapter os probably going to be "Protected". Thanks! (X review review review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back with the second chapter! :D How was the first? I got some reviews. Some very encouraging reviews, so thank you to all you people who reviewed! I really appreciate it! I actually wrote this chapter already, but since I'll be putting it up, I made a few changes to it and transferred it from paper to the computer. Lol haha (: hope you like this chapter too! Dude, **_**HijiMayo**_**! When are you going to write me my letter! I'm still waiting here, hello! And I already have the third installment written! **

**I'm in the middle of my Mid Year exams and it's seriously killing me. I mean, seriously, other schools are still studying the damned syllabus, but my school has already started the mid year exams! No, it's not good! It feels a little too rushed, if you ask me -_- and it was raining just now. So my shoes and socks got soggy in the rain and made disgusting squelching noises when I was walking home. *big sigh* Anyway enough rambling. Here it is!  
**

* * *

**Protected**

Hijikata sat by himself at the stand, knocking back another cup of sake, hidden under the shelter of the meager flap of cloth with the clumsily painted "_oden_" sign. Sougo had tried to blow his head off with his blasted bazooka and right after escaping the headquarters, he had a run-in with Katsura and his weird pet Elizabeth.

Being Shinsengumi, obviously he had chased the Joui shouting "don't you dare run, Katsura!" while the other shouted back his annoying pick-up line "It's not Zura, it's Katsura", even when Hijikata hadn't even said anything that sounded remotely close to "Zura".

After a flying Kondo rammed into him, he had fallen and lost sight of Katsura and his alien Amanto pet. And so he stayed sprawled on the sidewalk, watching Otae rain merciless punches on his commander, who was actually blushing and crying out, "Otae-san, it feels good!"

That was when Hijikata found himself in the small stall, almost far gone in his "I hate life" phase.

"Oyaji,' Hijikata called out. "Give me another bottle."

When the stall-keeper slammed another bottle of sake in front of Hijikata, he took a chug from the bottle itself, not bothering to even pour it into the cup, and wiped the sake trickling down his chin off with his sleeve.

He felt another presence next to him and looked up, the blurry silhouette of the figure coming into focus. The vice commander gave a startled hiccup. "Oi oi, Hijikata-kun…," Gintoki flashed him his trademark smirk. "Aren't you drinking with more gusto than how you usually do? And I thought I was the only one who drinks from the bottle?"

"Yorozuya…" Hijikata was stunned for a few moments when he registered Gintoki.

"That's me. What's wrong? It isn't like you to get all depressed and emotional."

'That's none of your business. A person who doesn't do work will never understand the problems of another working man."

"You're starting to spurt out rubbish though… shouldn't you stop drinking soon? Hijikata-kun?" Gintoki raised an eyebrow.

"Shuddup! I'm not drunk," Hijikata took another gulp from the bottle, and waved the glass bottle around like he was brandishing a weapon, missing Gintoki's head twice by a few mere inches. "I don't ever get drunk. I'm the demon vice commander of the Shinsengumi who loves mayonnaise and *beep* with Yorozuya's Danna *beep* times—"

"Hi-ji-ka-ta-kun," Gintoki began patiently with a nervous laugh. "Put the bottle down and stop talking with such a loud voice." When Hijikata continued to blabber, unconscious of his own actions, Gintoki started to panic. "You are obviously drunk, you damned Mayora! Now stop it, and give that to me! Give that bottle to me!"

Hijikata held the bottle higher above his head, cheeks flushed from all the alcohol he had consumed within the previous two hours. "Eh? What are you doing, you stupid bastard! This is mine! Get your own bottle if you want some, idiot freeloader!" some of the liquid sloshed out of the bottle and splattered onto the table top. The stall-keeper watched the exchange, wisely keeping his mouth shut. "Yorozuya! Look what you did! You made me spill!"

"That was definitely your own fault for waving that bottle around my head, idiot! You were the one trying to crack my skull open!" Gintoki scratched his head, shuddering at the thought of a broken head. "I never touched you or the bottle!"

'No, it was your fault!"

"Look, Hijikata-kun, you're drunk. How are you going to get back to the headquarters? Do you think a paper airplane is going to fall down from the sky and fly you back home? Huh?"

"I don't need a paper airplane." Hijikata was suddenly calm, though his words were slurred, and a smile formed on his lips.

Gintoki blinked. "Eh?"

"Isn't it your responsibility to get me back home safely, Yo-ro-zu-ya-sa-ma?"

Gintoki stared at the drunk vice commander, almost not believing what he was hearing. But a grin crossed his face and he chuckled lowly. "Well well well… that's a bold statement, Hijikata-kun, even if you're drunk. But it's all I need."

Because Hijikata also liked the feeling of waking up in the morning, wrapped tightly in the strong arms of a certain someone. It made him feel… protected.

* * *

**A/N: This is kind of a short chapter, because I don't want to write too much and spoil all the sweetness and fluffiness of the chapter (X Gin and Hiji are so cute together, I swear. But I was also trying not to make them out of character. Which is kind of hard, considering I wanted to make this fanfic sweet too. I'm open for feedback! You guys can tell me what's good and what's bad about this fanfic so far, and I'll do my best to make it EVEN BETTER (: So please ****review**** okay! Next up: ****Warmth****.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Haha I'm back again! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you guys will like it. By the way thank you for reviewing! How was the previous chapter? :D Hope you guys will enjoy this one (:**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Genevieve, who goes by the pen name AccioErised because she dedicated the latest chapter of her DeiSaku fic to me :D *honored* And then I'll dedicate this to my cousin HijiMayo and her friend Risakii (a.k.a Gin-san) too but mostly it's for my dear Gen :D Thank you thank you for always being there to listen to me blabbing and I still love saying cheesy pickup lines and suggestive things to you.  
**

**My longest chapter so far :D  
**

* * *

**Warmth **

Paperwork never seemed to end. Hijikata had spent every waking hour sorting out his paperwork and filing his reports, but with every completed stack, three new stacks seemed to get sent back. He felt like he could drown. In paperwork.

There was an insistent buzzing in his pocket, which he had been trying to ignore for the past ten minutes. He knew it wasn't going to be anything important—Kondo had gone out to hunt for beetles with Sougo, and it was the entire Shinsengumi's day off. Edo would do well to keep the day crime free; there would be no police officers on duty to save lies.

A vein twitched near the vice commander's temple and he set his brush down with a loud bang. Flipping his phone open, he held it to his ear, expecting the annoying voice on the other side of the line.

"Yo, Oogushi-kun!" Gintoki's lazy voice drawled out. "I heard it's your day off today. Want to come hang out with Gin-san? We could go get a few drinks—"

"—Yorozuya…" Hijikata's voice was controlled. "Normally, when people don't pick up you call for fifteen minutes, it means that they don't want to talk to you."

"Eh? I just got this phone. I thought you couldn't hear me so I even sent texts."

"I know…" Hijikata had seen the subject of the messages, which ended at "let's go to pa—" and then continued on into the message field as "—chinko and grab some drinks." He had hoped that by ignoring the silver perm head, he would give up… but no, he didn't.

"You should have replied!"

"Like I said, I can't right now. I'm busy. I don't sit around doing nothing like you!" Hijikata ended the call and exhaled loudly. "Seriously, that idiotic bastard…"

There was a crash and a bullet ignited the paper on the table right in front of the vice commander. The cigarette fell soundlessly from between his parted lips.

"Tadaima, Hijikata-san."

Hijikata looked past the paper shreds adorning the floor and those floating down from the ceiling, and focused on the hole in his wall.

"…SOUGO, commit seppuku!"

The flaxen haired sadist ran away on tiptoes while the enraged Mayora chased after him squirting mayonnaise straight from the bottle.

"…Hijikata-san, you're dirtying the corridors. You'll make people slip and fall."

"Shut up, you idiot sadist—" Hijikata stepped on mayonnaise and fell onto his face.

"…I told you."

Kondo walked up to Hijikata and helped him up. 'Come on, Toushi. Don't do paperwork on your day off. You should go out and have some fun, like *beep*—"

"Kondo-san, it's okay. Just saying, but I think Otae-san was near Headquarters just a while ago…"

"Eh? Lucky! And on my day off too!" Kondo dusted off his hakama and took off.

"Hijikata-san…" Sougo leaned against the wall. "Lying? You're not fit to be vice commander."

"Tch. I don't want to hear that coming from someone like you." Hijikata lit another cigarette and took a long drag.

There was a loud thump behind them and both Sougo and Hijikata turned around.

Kondo had slipped on the mayonnaise.

Hijikata gave a sigh. "Whatever. I'm going out."

It was a rainy afternoon, but he had forgotten to bring an umbrella, and it was only a drizzle. The light at the end of hid cigarette started to dim, and faded out. "Damn…" he continued to chew on the cigarette and took out his phone. "Maybe I should call Yorozuya and accept his offer…" he shook his head. "…but I hung up on him so abruptly…"

Hijikata stood in the middle of the street holding his phone. He knew he looked like an idiot, but he didn't know what to do. The rain started to get heavier until he couldn't see more than three feet in front of him. He jogged to the nearest shelter and stayed in front of the shop, staring at the rain. "What a gloomy day…"

"Ah, Hijikata-san!"

Hijikata turned and peered into the shop to see the Shimura boy waving at him. "Oh, it's you."

"Are you looking for Gin-san? He's upstairs, moping around I think."

"Uh. Upstairs?" Hijikata squinted up. He had somehow ended up at Gintoki's place. His eyes widened. "Ah."

"You can just go up. Kagura-chan has gone out with Sadaharu." Shinpachi's face turned red and he observed the flustered vice commander with a knowing gaze.

"Ah. Uhm. Thanks.' He dragged himself up the stairs. "Damn, that was so embarrassing."

Gintoki opened the door on the first knock. "Hijikata-kun welcome."

"How'd you know…"

"Okita-kun decided to drop me a call." He smirked. "Look at you, you're all wet…"

"I…uh, was in the rain—oi! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Gintoki had pulled Hijikata into the room and now slipped his hand into the vice commander's hakama. "You're cold. Don't be shy. Gin-san will give you a shower." Gintoki winked, "a real hot shower."

Hijikata's cheeks immediately flushed red. "You…bastard…"

Gintoki leaned into him and gently pressed their lips together, smirking against the kiss. 'Hmm? You know you want it." His fingers entwined with Hijikata's. "Your hand is so cold," he whispered into Hijikata's ear.

But Hijikata no longer felt cold. Heat was starting to pool in his stomach…

He didn't know why, but he had unknowingly grown addicted to the warmth his silver haired Yorozuya could give him.

* * *

**A/N: All right! If this story is starting to get boring, you guys can always tell me. Really, I'm open to feedback, and i really want to know what you guys think of this fic. Because it's my first ever GinHiji and i want to make it the best I'll ever write :D Please REVIEW! :D  
**

**Oh, and I was thinking, I'm open to suggestions for next chapters. Just give me a word, as a title stimulus, like a feeling or an emotion. It doesn't have to be stereotyped emotions. It just has to be something that someone can make you feel. You know, like 'Protected' or 'Warm' you get it.  
**

**Please review! I'll post chapter 4 when I hit 16 reviews :P SO REVIEW! *is a greedy bitch*  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been SO long, sorry! I know i promised when it hit 16 reviews but... don't hate me T.T i got obsessed with SasoDei and theres the exams now! If Ishida no Revolution hadn't given the suggestion I would probably never have updated whoops . sorry! I kind of... forgot about this fic for a while. But no worries! And this chapter is dedicated to you, Ishida no Revolution! (: enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Appreciated**

"Hijikata-san."

A bang.

A whoosh of fire.

The crackling of burning paper― or in the vice commander's case, documents.

"SOUGOOOOOOOOO!"

Hijikata sprang up from his spot in front of the low wooden table and glared at the sadist with the satisfied smirk.

"So sorry, Hijikata-san. I was really aiming for you, but it seems like I missed. Perhaps I should try again―"

"_IS THE SHOT MISSING ME SOMETHING TO APOLOGIZE FOR_?"

"Of course I'll try again since you sound just as excited as I am―"

"HELL no, don't you dare―"

The First Division captain fired his bazooka again.

"...SOUGO, you BASTARD!"

* * *

Gintoki was lying on the couch with the latest copy of Jump over his face as he napped. It was raining, and there was nothing better to do than embrace dreamland with open arms, except...

"GIN-CHAN!"

The giant dog hybrid leapt onto the silver haired samurai, pressing down with all of its weight and drooling all over Gintoki's most prized possession.

"You stupid dog! Look what you did to my Jump! Look at this! Look at what you did to Gin-san's jump, you stupid piece of shit―"

Gintoki's vision went black as Sadaharu's teeth closed over his head, Jump and natural perm and all.

So much for a nap.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

Hijikata hadn't much success in tying Sougo up, so he'd resorted to stomping out of the Headquarters in a frenzied fury cursing flowery words while the flaxen haired blonde made faces at him.

"All those paperwork I spent the whole morning doing," Hijikata ground out, "gone up in smoke."

Lighting his cigarette, he inhaled so deeply he choked and coughed for a full minute. "Tch," he spit the cigarette out. "Don't tell me YOU'RE trying to kill me too? Damn it..."

Gintoki saw the black haired man the same moment Hijikata saw the sugar obsessed samurai. Their eyes flicked upwards and dead fish eyes struck recognition with gunmetal teal.

"Oh, Oogushi-kun!"

"Why do I have to run into Yorozuya now of all people," Hijikata muttered the statement to no one in particular.

"What's up! You look as if someone just shot at you with a bazooka and you had a narrow escape, but got so pissed you decided to take a walk."

_Damn straight._ "And that is your concern because…?"

"Okita-kun was kind enough to leave a message. Said I might be able to find you on the streets. Paid me big bucks to put a bullet through your skull—"

"Bastard," Hijikata growled, grabbing Gintoki by the front of his collar. "Don't you dare touch me or I'll—"

"We both know you like it when I touch you. No need to act all shy. This isn't a shoujo manga, you know?" the silver haired samurai offered Hijikata a half smirk, noticing the way the other man's face heated up with instant effect.

Hijikata let go of Gintoki as if he'd touched burning coal. "Sh-shut up! Don't say that kind of things in public! Damn embarrassing—"

He couldn't complete his sentence because Gintoki's mouth had found his, locking their lips in a kiss. Eyes widening and heartbeat accelerating, Hijikata tried to push him away, but his knees had gone weak.

_Damn that Yorozuya. Always preying on my weakness…_

"Now then," Gintoki pulled back and grabbed Hijikata's arm. "Let's go."

Hijikata stumbled after him, stunned and disoriented by the outrageous public display of affection. He could feel the humiliation and embarrassment catching up with him when the dizzying effect started to wear off. "Wh-where are we going?"

"It's time for my parfait. I haven't had a parfait this week, and I've finally saved enough coins to get that strawberry sundae with chocolate syrup—" Gintoki yelped when a fist connected with the back of his head.

Crouching down in the middle of the street, he placed both hands on his head and glared up at the fuming vice commander. "What the hell was that for, you stupid Mayora!"

"What the hell are _you _doing? Kissing me suddenly in the middle of _nowhere_ in front of all those freaking people! That's going to ruin my reputation for sure! I have a standard I need to keep up with! And now you're dragging me through town to accompany you while you eat that disgusting sweet and sticky muck you lovingly call parfait—"

"Oh? Could it be…" Gintoki grinned and stood up. "That you're jealous of the 'disgustingly sweet and sticky muck' that I lovingly call parfait?"

Hijikata's mouth opened and closed a few times, startled by the change in subject, at a loss for words. "Wh-what!? No," he stuttered, cursing himself as he turned a deeper shade of scarlet.

"Or… are you jealous of the _spoon_ I use to eat my parfait with?" Gintoki was leaning closer and Hijikata felt himself backed against the glass panel outside of the parfait parlor.

"H-hahaha," Hijikata forced out. "Why would I be jealous of a _spoon_? I have more things to worry about, and you're the least of them. I-I don't have time to mess around with you right now. I need to get back to the Headquarters and start on the damned paperwork Sougo destroyed—"

"You've got your head buried under all the workload," Gintoki said, lowering his voice as his face inched closer. "You should chill sometimes. Or you're going to become even crankier than you are now. And you'll grow into a cranky old man, you know, the kind that goes around whacking people with his walking stick and blaming them for how bad his life is—"

"Shut up!"

"I will." Gintoki stole the distance between them and tilted Hijikata's chin up, pressing his lips to his, softly, running his thumb along the vice commander's perfect jaw line. "Ah, look," Gintoki smirked. "The demon can be tamed."

In return, he received a punch to the chest.

"Ow, Oogushi-kun! That's mean," Gintoki winced and rubbed the area that he'd hit.

"Don't mess with me!"

"Hah? You liked it, didn't you! You didn't resist! You definitely liked it!"

"Shut _up _and quit broadcasting these stuff in public, damn it!"

Gintoki watched the flustered man with interest. As adorable as he looked while angry, it wasn't a hissing kitten the samurai had to deal with. It was the vice commander of the Shinsengumi, and Gintoki didn't want to get into trouble with the police.

"Tell you what, I'll buy you that disgusting white stuff you like so much."

"It has a name. It's called _mayonnaise_."

"Right. I'll buy you _mayonnaise_," Gintoki stretched the last word out exaggeratedly.

Hijikata narrowed his eyes at the silver-haired samurai suspiciously. "Why?"

"Take it as… I enjoy your company and I want you be with me a little longer before you go back to work, or something," Gintoki lifted his arm and tousled his already messy silver hair awkwardly, looking away. _This is so weird. What am I doing_?

"…Well," Hijikata muttered. "All right, I guess."

Because Hijikata knew, even if Gintoki found it difficult to express it, the samurai appreciate him. He appreciated Hijikata's existence, and the least he could do in return was appreciate Gintoki in return.

It felt nice to be appreciated, after all.

"Ah! Oogushi-kun! I forgot to bring my wallet!"

"_What_, you freaking _bastard_! And you remember that after swallowing _three_ whole parfaits!?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Go to _hell_, Yorozuya!"

* * *

**A/N: Hehe. I just love the way Gin and Hiji interacts. That adorable love-hate relationship (: haha :3 REVIEW PLEASE! and suggestions, suggestions! (:**


End file.
